Milkshake!
Milkshake! is a television programming block on Channel 5 in the UK. It debuted in 1997 and is broadcast weekdays from 06:00 AM to 09:00 AM. Thomas and Friends has been broadcasted on the channel since 2006. Milkshake! also has their own live shows and merchandise. This article only lists the releases that feature Thomas. Milkshake! Gold Milkshake! Gold was released in 2011 by Abbey Home Media. * Little Princess: I Want a Go Kart * Roary the Racing Car: Tunnel Vision * Bert and Ernie’s Great Adventures: Wizards * Fifi and the Flowertots: Happy Day * Mio Mao: The Bull * Mr. Men: Dance * Igam Ogam: I'm Best * Castle Farm: Buttercups * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: My Hair is Short * Hana’s Helpline: Team Spirit * Bananas in Pyjamas: The Magic Trick * The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill: A Tall Story * Olivia: Olivia Makes Magic * Thomas & Friends: The Lion of Sodor Gallery File:MilkshakeGoldDVDmenu.png|DVD menu Milkshake! Mix Milkshake! Mix was released in 2012 by Abbey Home Media. * Little Princess: I Want to Recycle * Fifi and the Flowertots: Wasps * Jelly Jamm: Bello Apprentice * Bananas in Pyjamas: Rat the Banana * Thomas & Friends: Thomas' Crazy Day * Abby's Flying School: Niblets Wand * Roary the Racing Car: Cici Spectacular * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps: Angelina and the Dance-athon * City of Friends: The Case of the Missing Case * Bert and Ernie’s Great Adventures: Three Wishes * Toby's Travelling Circus: Thor on the Floor * Fireman Sam: Runaway Train * The Adventures of Bottle Top Bill: The Volcano * Igam Ogam: Catch! * Castle Farm: Kite Flight Gallery File:MilkshakeMixDVDMenu.png|DVD menu Milkshake! Stars Milkshake! Stars was released on September 8th, 2014 by Abbey Home Media. * Little Princess: I want a Gymkhana * Peppa Pig: Mr Dinosaur is Lost * Bert and Ernie’s Great Adventures * Fireman Sam: Pontypandy Pioneers * Toby's Travelling Circus: Parade * Pip Ahoy!: The Mice Pirates * Chloe's Closet: Clock a doodle doo * Tickety Toc * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Igam Ogam: I'm Bouncing! * Bananas in Pyjamas: The Submarine * Olly the Little White Van: Train Trouble * Angelina Ballerina: Angelina and the Disco Dance Craze * Thomas & Friends: Firey Flynn * Jelly Jamm: A Day at the Races Milkshake! Fantastic Fun! Milkshake! Fantastic Fun! was released on October 19th, 2015 by Abbey Home Media. * Peppa Pig: Hide and Seek * Thomas & Friends: Spencer's VIP * Paw Petrol: Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom: The Party * Fireman Sam: Escape from Pontypandy Island * Chloe's Closet: Musical Chairs * Bananas in Pyjamas: We Love Cuddlestown * Dora And Friends Into The City: We Save the Pirate Ship! * Olly the Little White Van: The Bumpton Rally * Wanda and the Alien: Non Pop Bubbles * Toot the Tiny Tugboat: Toot's Talent Contest * Lily's Driftwood Bay: The Dance-Off * Toby's Travelling Circus: If The Boot Fits * Little Princess: It's Sports Day Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases